I've Gone Wrong
by xXColorhei
Summary: Percy Jackson's life was going great after he defeated Gaea, but a certain Goddess isn't satisfied. What happens when a warning is left hanging, and a surprise comes the next day? The curse is spreading, and until someone finds the antidote, all of Camp Half blood will be plunged in the dangers of being the opposite sex. -Genderbent Characters!-
1. Persephone

**Heeeeeey! I just finished my first, chapter-story: Rotting in Royalty, and I'm making a new one, wherein a certain son of Poseidon becomes daughter. (Whoops! A daisy!)**

**I really love genderbent stories, so making one of my own surely wouldn't hurt! :p**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I've Gone Wrong**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annabeth's lips touched his cheek, as she went back inside her cabin saving him a quick 'Goodnight.' Percy sighed, as the Athena cabin door closed, and yellow lights of the windows turned dark.

He turned around and headed to his cabin. It was probably past 10:00, and the harpies might come for him soon. He quickened his pace as he saw that all the cabins were fast asleep and everything was quiet.

Too quiet.

Something was going to happen, but he shrugged it off._ Probably nothing I can't handle. _He thought.

Percy had just gone from a tiring date with Annabeth. After going through with the flirty waitress, the rain and the empousai that jumped out of the medic store, it was all so very tiring.

He smiled. He remembered how Annabeth had pissed the waiter off, how they ended up muddying each other at the park using the puddles, and they had to hide in a Janitor's closet that reeked oddly of onions.

He opened the door to his room and looked around. The minotaur horn was still hanging near his bed, everything was untidy, Aphrodite was on his bed, there was a box of co-

Aphrodite was on his bed?!

Percy almost jumped. Aphrodite laughed and stood up, "Hello Perseus." Percy frowned, this wasn't going to end well. "Uhm, Lady Aphrodite? What brings to my..." He paused and saw his room was unkept and untidy. "Personal dump?" Percy managed a smile smile out of nervousness, because it wasn't everyday a Goddess comes to your house to say 'Hello' without delivering a dangerous quest or a curse.

He hoped he was wrong.

Aphrodite sighed and held her cheek, "Camp isn't much fun anymore." She pouted, the pout that most girls on Facebook do. "The Love meter is this short!" She motioned to her hip. "I've never seen anything so fatal!"

Percy just nodded. He wasn't sure how to reply to that. But he was now sure that Aphrodite was here to cause trouble.

APhrodite suddenly sent him a creepy grin, "I came to warn you."

He knew it.

Percy gulped and paled visibly. What was worse than a furious Zeus, a depressed Poseidon and a happy Hades?

A bored love goddess, that's what!

"W-What is it?"

Aphrodite smiled again, her violet like eyes twinkling with excitement.

"When you wake up, go to Aphrodite Cabin first."

With that, a sickly sweet aroma filled the room, and Aphrodite 'poofed' out of sight.

Percy coughed, swatting stray pink dust that Aphrodite had left behind. Percy sighed, he never did get a break did he? First Ares, then Luke, then Kronos, the Gaea...now the Love Goddess? They will kill him even before he turns seventeen.

He turned back to his room, and almost gasped.

Everything was actually tidy.

Percy pulled a smile, _Maybe having a Love Goddess visit and clean your room won't be so bad. _He plopped on his bed, not even bothering to change.

"I wonder what'll happen tomorrow." He said, and yawned. He slept soundly that night.

Tsk. Tsk. You should've stayed awake Percy.

* * *

Annabeth woke up early the next morning.

You know why?

Because there was girl's voice screaming from the Poseidon cabin.

What was worse than screaming you ask?

The fact that there was another girl in Percy's Cabin that's what.

As soon as Athena Cabin heard the scream, Malcolm, who was seated at the sofa facing the window, turned to her with a horrified look.

"That was from Poseidon Cabin."

Annabeth's face went red. She stomped over to his Cabin. _Why the hell was there another girl in Percy's Cabin? When he was obviously he only person who lives there?!_

Annabeth saw the looks of the campers that were directed to his cabin, they all looked at the cabin in curiosity. Annabeth 'humphed' as she knocked on the door. (More like pounded.)

"What in the name of Hades is happening Percy? Why is there a girl in your Cabin?! Open up!"

No answer.

Annabeth glared at the wooden door. "Open up or I'll have to use force, Mister!"

Still no answer.

Annabeth was beyond angry now. She backed up and lifted her leg.

BAG!

The door creaked open in defeat, the top hinges now broken, and the lower ones loose.

But what really surprised Annabeth was the black haired girl, her eyes clenched shut, her mouth formed into a frown and her hands clutching her head, sitting on the floor. She was pretty. Prettier than Annabeth.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes, "Who are you?"

The girl's eyes opened and Annabeth almost gasped.

they were sea-green.

"Annabeth?" The girl said weakly. Her hands now faltered, loosening it's tight grip from her head, as she struggled to stand up.  
"Percy?!" Annabeth asked in disbelief, running to his..erm, her side, helping her to get up.

Percy nodded, leaning on Annabeth for support. She noticed that they were now the same height.

He was actually a girl.

"Do you see this ANnabeth?" She asked, pointing to her chest. Annabeth nodded. "Yes. It creeping me the Hades out." Percy ignored this, "I have...I have..." Annabeth interrupted, "A breast?" Percy nodded vigorously, "Female parts! What the Hades!" She flailed. Annabeth sighed, "We need to talk to Chiron, Do you have any idea who did this?"

Percy's face went blank before it was replaced with a look of anger. "Aphrodite." She almost growled. A growl which was less threatening than the boy Percy, but, oh well.

Annabeth headed for the door, "Then let's g-" Percy grabbed her wrist. "Wait! APhrodite said to go to Aphrodite Cabin first!"

Annabeth turned to him, eyebrows raised. "You're seriously following her instructions? After..." She gestured to percy's female body. "This?"

Percy paled, "I'm afraid of what will happen if I don't."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**yay! First chapter!**

**I'll probably update twice or thrice a month, and I'm not making any promises.**

**-insert 'I ain't got time fo that' face.**

**Well, R & R, and I guess I'll see you in the next chap!**

**Also, see my profile for moar!**


	2. Two Girls

**Wew! A Loooong time since I've updated.**

**This is going to be fuuuun! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I'VE GONE WRONG **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Annabeth half-dragged, half-carried Percy to the Aphrodite cabin, seeing Percy was in no mood to walk after being told of 'birth' and 'menstruation' and whatnot.

Annabeth practically threw Percy through the door, which was easier since she was a girl.

She was immediately crowded.

Piper piped (pun intended) up, "Who's this? A sibling?" She inspected the sitting daughter of Poseidon, looking around with a horrified look on her face. Piper wouldn't blame her, she was like this the time she realized she was the daughter of a love goddess.

But then, Piper noticed the girl looked really identical to Percy. Same eyes, hair, scars...

"Oh Gods." Piper cursed as her siblings touched the daughter of Poseidon's hair and squealed about a makeover.

She turned to Annabeth who gave a weak smile.

"Guys..." Piper said to her siblings, but she was unheard as they squealed and messed with her hair, and Percy sat there, not knowing what to do. "Guys..." She said louder, getting annoyed, but was again blocked as Lacy giggled and braided Percy's hair.

"**Guys! Shut up!**" She said, her voice mixed with part anger, part annoyance and 100% charmspeak.

They all shut up and turned to her.

"Apparently, Percy's turned to a girl..." She said awkwardly, glancing at the black haired girl who sent her a pleading look. "And she needs her help to get her clothes and fix her hair...right after Annabeth explains what the Hades is happening." She narrowed her eyes to Annabeth, who sighed and explained, but the fidgety daughters of Aphrodite were already planning what to do with Percy.

For Percy, it was a death sentence.

* * *

Nico was just walking around camp, avoiding people as much as possible, which was not needed since people practically avoided him.

He heard a bunch of high pitched squeals, shouting and someone barking orders, then a door slammed shut.

"Aphrodite cabin..." He murmured, changing his direction to see what in his dad's name was going on.

He finally arrived at their cabin frowning as someone screamed, "Nooooo! Not make-up!" then a loud _thud _ was heard, and a voice said, "Just some lip gloss Percy! Finishing touches!"

Nico almost snickered. Percy was getting make-up? Oh he couldn't wait to see this. But why is he even wearing make-up in the first place? Hell, what is he even doing in the Aphrodite cabin? That's more suicidal than jumping into the River Styx with an anchor tied to your waist.

Shuffling, giggling and shouting were the only things Nico heard before the door creaked open, revealing Annabeth.

"OH Nicooooo! Wassup!" She said in an unusual friendly tone, with a nervous tint to it. Nico itched to see what was happening to he peeked over Annabeth's shoulder. Annabeth blocked his view by shifting her head. Nico raised his eyebrow, "Sounds like Percy's being tortured."

Annabeth's eyes widened and she just leaned against the door frame, effectively blocking Nico's view. "What do you ,mean? Percy's not in here!" She said.

_Darn. _Nico thought. _Annabeth's a good liar._

"Well, I heard someone shout Percy's name in the Aphrodite cabin, so I was guessing he'd be here." Nico smirked. _Ha!_

"Psh! You know Aphrodite kids! Always talking about boyfriends and stuff! Especially mine!" Annaabeth bluffed, waving her hands as if it was no big deal.

Nico narrowed his eyes, "Can I go inside then?"

"No!" Annabeth shouted almost immediately. Nico raised an eyebrow. "That's because they're..." Annabeth fidgeted. "giving someone a makeover!" She covered quickly, grinning at him.

Nico was suspicious but didn't push further. "Oh, okay, I guess I'll be go-"

"Anniebeth~!" A daughter of Aphrodite, Lily, pulled Annabeth to the bathroom and saw Nico, "Nicoooo! Just in time!" She cooed.

Nico was beyond confused now. "Just in time for what?"

"For the new look of Perc-" Lily was about to say when Piper elbowed her, and she continued, _"Perc-ssephone!_ Persephone! Yeah, that's her name."

Nico shuddered, "Persephone made me into a flower." LIly giggled and pulled him in, "You have got to rate her! We did a, like, fabulous jooob!" Nico turned back to Annabeth who was at the door looking at him in sympathy. _Get ready. _She mouthed.

Nico gulped as the bathroom door opened. _What did he get himself into?_

There was a girl in the bathroom, her hair was braided and it reached her waist. She was wearing a camp half blood shirt, white shorts and sea green flats, which complemented her eyes. And the only make up she had on her was lip gloss.

A beautiful girl.

"Oh hey Nico." The girl waved. And Nico just stood there agape.

"Nico, meet Persephone Jackson!" Lily said, making a hand gesture.

"Jackson?" Nico clarified, "Percy has a sibling?!" Only then did he notice the sea green eyes and black hair were like Percy's.

Lily giggled and Annabeth came into view.

"Nico, that _is _Percy."

Nico gaped at Annabeth then to Percy, then to Lily.

"I have a crush on a _guy?!"_

* * *

The conch horn blew, and Percy wouldn't stop laughing. Aside from the fact he was turned into a girl, Nico, freaking Nico Di ANgelo had a frigging crush on him! Her! Whatever!

Nico was bright red and Lily had a smile and Annabeth just rolled her eyes, even though a smile was playing on her lips. Nico cleared his throat, "I'm going to go to the Hades cabin. Brush my teeth and all..." He said, going to the Hades cabin, obviously embarrassed.

She sat down on the Poseidon table, as the Aphrodite table sent him looks, giggles and waves.

Percy noticed the guys were staring at her.

_Creepy._

Percy was used to all the girls stares, but boys? Give me a break.

Percy ignored them and continued eating. Making sure to leave a sacrifice for her dad.

Soon enough, Chiron's hooves grabbed everyone's attention to the platform. "As you can see, Annabeth has explained to me, why Percy isn't at the Poseidon table."  
Murmurs were sent though the crowd.

"Well, it turns out the APhrodite...turned him into a female." Chiron stated. Everyone went silent and looked toward the Poseidon. Percy snickered, their faces were priceless.

She waved, "Sup'."

"Unfortunately, this is not the end of Aphrodite's curse." Chiron said, grabbing a piece of folded paper out of nowhere. "She left me this note. It says:

_"Dear Camp Half-Blood,_

_I have been bored after the second titan war, and decided we play a little game."_

Percy could feel everyone's shudders as Chiron continued reading.

_"One by one, you will all turn the opposite gender by the end of this week. And if nobody finds a cure..._

_You'll stay like that forever._

_XOXOXOXOXO_

_-Aphrodite"_

Percy stood agape. This was too much. Camp would be in shambles if everyone was turned their opposite gender.

Percy could hear the deadly silence.

But it was broken by a scream from Hades cabin.

Percy immediately stood up and ran as fast as he could to Nico's cabin.

Percy knocked on the door, he was already panting from running so fast, and the door creaked open.

A girl with short black hair and dark brown eyes answered,

"Percy?"

"Nico?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Wew! Sorry it's short, I wanted it to end like that! :D**


End file.
